


Jensard Compilation

by Shir0gane



Series: New Black Gold [4]
Category: Deus Ex (Video Games), Deus Ex: Human Revolution, Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Genre: Angst and Feels, Bromance, Drabble Collection, Explicit Sexual Content, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot Collection, Smut, jensard, mixed content, relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 09:29:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16851511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shir0gane/pseuds/Shir0gane
Summary: Since Tumblr is going to self-destruct I'm moving all my shorts here.Some are simple drabbles. Some span several chapters. Some are finished. Some are not.I'll work on more whenever inspiration strikes.





	1. A Night to Remember 1/3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One late night at Sarif Industries...  
> (inspired by my Babel Demise series)
> 
> #smut incoming

'Dammit, Jensen, we're getting nowhere like this. We've been over the footage five times already,' leaning back in his chair Pritchard let out a sigh, shaking his head in resignation.

Adam knew the tech was right. The video feed still showing on screen didn't give away much more than heavy interference, let alone any hint of what Adam was hoping to find. And the night progressing on, getting later and later, didn't help at all keeping both their concentration up.

'I need a break - and a coffee,' Pritchard declared, rose from his seat and stepped over to the coffee maker in the corner of the Tech Lab.

Adam stayed behind at the desk, trying to fend off this strange sensation taking a hold of him once again.

Just what, the hell, was wrong?

During this whole evening and into the night Adam got distracted by Pritchard's sole presence way too often, drawing his attention from matters more urgent. Sitting close to the tech, watching him work and staring at his fingers fly over the keyboard had made him continuously anxious, up to a point where Adam had to question his very sanity.

He didn't even know when it had started. Sometime after Panchaea probably, growing stronger over the past weeks, until he was barely in check of it anymore.

And now, once the tech had only taken a few paces of distance, his absence was like a warm glow fading on a cold winter's night; like an abyss opening up beneath Adam's feet, swallowing him whole, leaving him tumbling and falling.

Before he realized what he was doing Adam stood and followed the tech over, coming to a halt right in his back.

'You wanted a coffee too?' Pritchard assumed, but tensed the moment Adam leant just that bit closer, breathing in the other's tangy scent of leather and masculinity.

'Jensen? What are you doing?' Words broken up and barely a murmur, Pritchard didn't dare move an inch, ever so slightly trembling.

'Francis...' With closed eyes Adam whispered his yearning in brown, tied-up hair, setting free a fierce desire suddenly seething up, flaring through his veins and massing in his groin.

The spoon Pritchard had been holding noisily clattered to the table, as Adam shifted even closer, hands slowly trailing up the tech's thighs, clasping around his waist and slipping under the shirt, running over bare skin.

Pritchard let out a gasp, shivering beneath Adam's touch, and panted for air.

'Je--sen, whahh...'

'Shut up, Francis,' Adam silenced the tech, own voice hoarse as well, and pulled him into his embrace entirely, taking him in with all his senses.

Overwhelmed by the pure sensation his craving grew unbearable, and Adam couldn't help but forcefully turn the other around and pin him against the table, hip upon hip. Hands still on naked skin he held him tight as he leant in to seize Pritchard's trembling lips.

The tech froze to immobility when they met, yet didn't resist at all.

Even more animated, Adam abandoned any shred of reason and restraint remaining and dove deeper, tasting, savoring, devouring, while Pritchard found him halfway, welcoming, longing and reaching for him.

Their kisses merged passionately, tongues entwined and lips bitten sore, both their hearts pounding, blood rushing, desire increasing. At some point Pritchard clutched for Adam's sleeve, clinging to the fabric like a man about to drown as a sigh escaped his throat.

Adam dug his fingers even deeper into the tech's waist, pressing against him, making the other feel his lust. He let go of the lips, kissing, biting, licking his way down Pritchard’s neck, when the tech suddenly seemed to come to his senses.

With a suppressed moan he shoved Adam a bit of distance, stopping him short.

‘What are we doing, Jensen?’ he heaved his breath, uncertainty written all over his face.

'I don't know,' Adam admitted, barely stifling the fierce urges. 'I just... can't... stop...'

Wanting more he shifted his hip once again, noting.

‘You’re feeling it too.’

Adam saw Pritchard blush just before he managed to avert his eyes.

‘Yes, I am,’ stating the obvious he hesitated a few seconds to speak on. ‘But we can’t... here.’

His eyes trailed back up to Adam, implying.

Adam understood.

‘Your place or mine?’

‘Mine,’ Pritchard decided. ‘It’s closer.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random Jensard thoughts:
> 
> ‘Bite me, claw me, snub me, spite me.  
> I don’t care.  
> I just don’t want you to go.’


	2. A Night to Remember 2/3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #smut

The short way from Sarif Headquarters to Pritchard's apartment felt like enduring an eternity of torment.

With the tech walking just a few steps ahead Adam followed through the chill December night, the restraint almost killing him; especially since he had the hacker's backside right before his eyes all the time.

Setting the pace and thus keeping his distance out on the deserted streets, every now and then Pritchard cast a brief glance over his shoulder as if he wanted to make sure the other was still there.

Adam was. He didn't intend to go anywhere, horny as hell and only one thought on his mind.

When they finally approached the destined apartment building and Pritchard stopped to enter the key code, Adam caught up quickly, coming to a halt behind the tech.

'Jen--sen,' he gasped as Adam grabbed his waist and let the hands slide down the front of his pants, feeling for the very present bulge. 'Stop it-- I have to open the doahh...'

Straining his back beneath the touch Pritchard leant into Adam's chest, giving out a choked sigh.

'Don't make me wait any longer, Francis.' Adam’s whisper implied a warning.

‘Then get your damn hands off me,’ Pritchard cursed in agony, followed by a yearning groan when Adam tightened his grip.

‘What’s the code?’

‘Six, eight... Goddammit! Two, five.’

As Adam let go one hand to type in the numbers, Pritchard grabbed for the other to stay in place, leaning into it, eagerly shoving against it.

It cost Adam quite some effort to hit the correct keys, acting on the tech's guidance and suppressing the fierce urge to bite into his neck and just take him right there on the open street.

Once the door unlocked Adam shuffled Pritchard through the foyer and was under his clothes again as soon as they'd entered the elevator. Pushing him into the corner of the cabin their lips immediately found each other, craving, devouring, while they got lifted the few floors up.

Adam had Pritchard already halfway out of his jacket when they arrived, and this time it was the tech hustling him out the opening doors and down the corridor, not for a second disengaging their lasting kisses.

Inside the apartment they stumbled into a couple of boxes, knocked over something heavy, almost slipped on several papers lying around, tearing off each other’s coats while Pritchard directed Adam towards the bedroom.

Adam had his hands all the way under the tech's shirt by then, pulling it up until he stripped it off the other's back entirely, leaving him topless in plain view.

Caught up by the sight Adam paused, panting for breath as he let his eyes trail down the lean body and for the first time noticed the tattoo inked into the skin of Pritchard's waist; a green scaled snake, hissing and writhing, its tail subtly vanishing below belt and pants.

Mesmerized Adam put his hands back on Pritchard's hips and gently ran his thumb along the image’s curves, making the reptile twitch and surge under his touch.

Desire flaring up again and eager to know how far the tattoo went down, Adam hooked his fingers into Pritchard’s pants, pulling him in, the other hand already undoing the belt when the tech suddenly tried to hold him off.

‘Wait a minute. Jensen.’ He grabbed for his hands. ‘Wait! Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait--’

But Adam didn’t, his longing too persistent, and ripped open buckle and fly.

As the pants dropped to the ground, they revealed a very obvious boner covered by a pair of boxers; plain, white, cotton.

'Yes, I wear those,' the tech couldn't forestall any faster. 'They're comfortable and it's cold outside.' Blushing, he averted his eyes, causing the flash of a smirk on Adam’s lips.

‘Now I want to fuck you even more,’ leaning closer he breathed in Pritchard's ear.

‘What? You’re turned on by grandpa skivvies?’ Pritchard didn't pull away, yet his voice betrayed a sliver of shame.

‘No. By you thinking I’d give a damn.’ At the short distance Adam could feel the tech shiver, grabbed for the hips and ran his hands over the scrawny ass, squeezing, as he took in the scent of Pritchard's hair, neck, chest and belly, going down on his knees until he was facing the contained erection.

'Jensen...' Pritchard whispered, almost in disbelief.

Not letting go of the tense cheeks Adam leant in to have a taste, the tip of his tongue slowly trailing up the quivering shaft. When he reached the top, where the white cotton had long been stained wet, he closed his lips around it, gave it a gentle tug and a tickle with tongue and teeth.

'Oh go~ohhd, Jensen,' trying to steady himself, Pritchard buried his hands in Adam's hair, straining his body and trembling all over.

Animated by taste, smell and reaction Adam hooked his fingers in the boxer's elastic, stretching it towards the front.

'Careful,' the tech warned, voice vibrating, hands clutching.

'I know.'

With caution Adam lifted the waistband up and above, gently freeing the trapped member, still causing Pritchard to jerk when gravity took over.

As it turned out the tattooed snake coiled way down to the inner thigh, the tip of its tail suggestively pointing at the hacker’s jewels. Must’ve hurt when he got it inked.

Raising one hand to continue the trail of the snake’s body, Adam put the other around the firm muscle for support and leant in to kiss away the silver drop seeping out of its tip.

Pritchard couldn’t suppress the yearning groan when Adam opened up, enclosing the warm flesh with his lips, tasting the salt, taking him in slowly.

The tech’s cheeks tightened even more as he instinctively began to push forward, deeper into Adam’s approach. Grabbing for that ass Adam pulled back and went in again, sucking, devouring, repeating, letting Pritchard fuck him as they steadily picked up pace.

The soft sighs and voiceless pants escaping the tech's throat preceded his inevitable rise, and when Adam could feel him about to climax, he just put enough pressure on that certain spot to choke off the eruption.

Pritchard arched his back and yelled in agony, hands clawing at black hair, body desperate to release its urges; but Adam didn't let him, enjoying the fierce response, the hard muscle jerking between his lips.

'Oh go~d,' the tech moaned, pushing in vain, holding his breath, coming to a halt and trembling all over until he finally had to gasp for air.

‘Goddamn... fucking... bastard!’ he cursed under heavy breathing.

‘I’m not done with you yet,’ Adam let him know and shot a look up, promise in his eyes.

Teasing and spoiling the hacker turned out to be much more fun than just sating their carnal desires and be done with it.

Not without placing a last kiss upon, and a tickle through the sensible slit, Adam came to his feet and opened the latches of his vest, stripping off the body armor, Pritchard already giving him a hand, fumbling open belt and pants.

Adam let him, indulging in the tech's greedy efforts to get him out of his clothes.

When Pritchard had him finally exposed, Adam grabbed for the hacker's waist and hauled him into another close embrace. Their lips merged and hands clutched at bare skin, as they eagerly pressed up against each other, sharing their lust, passion on the rise once more.

One hand trailing lower Adam couldn't resist but slip between tensed cheeks, causing the tech to jolt, while he ran the other up, across the back and into the hairline, undoing the ponytail, digging into let down, brown hair.

Below, he dove even deeper, finding and teasing the clenched ring, as he directed his hungry kisses along the jaw, down the neck, licking, biting and violently sucking.

'Fuck me,' Pritchard begged, now devoid of any restraint, clinging to the embrace, longing for more to swallow. 'Fuck me. Fuck me. Fuck me. Fuck me already, dammit!'

Answering both their needs Adam shuffled him over to the bed and laid him down, climbing on top, rolling the hacker over as he snatched a nearby pillow and stuffed it under the scrawny waist, Pritchard aiding, eagerly making himself comfortable.

The ass posing right in front of him, Adam put two fingers in his mouth and sucked them wet, before he split the presented cheeks apart and slipped the dripping fingertips between.

Pritchard gave out a trembling moan and clutched at the sheets when Adam found the entrance, pushed forward and forced his way up the narrow passage into the heat of his body, wriggling, shoving, first one finger, then both of them.

As the tech was squirming beneath his advance, yet urged for more still, Adam dug even deeper, fondling, feeling the raw flesh and the muscle squeezing, slowly expanding the tight space.

At last he couldn't hold back any longer. The sight of the flustered hacker, hair open, hands clawing, body strained, drove Adam at the brink of madness. Consumed by his fiery desire he retreated, grabbed for his own erection and leant in to place it right where he had left off.

Pritchard braced himself for the invasion, steadying, arched his back and held his breath, while Adam slowly pushed forward. The defying entry slid ever so tightly over his skin, clenching, painful almost, yet utterly irresistible.

Adam dove deeper, gaining some freedom as his tip got engulfed, and gripped the tech’s ass to drag him even closer, pressing further ahead. It was hot inside, and strait, and welcoming, and by briefly pulling back Adam heightened both their appetite for more before he charged inwards again. And again. And again, until he was finally absorbed whole.

The heavy panting and unrestricted moans testified to the tech's rising ecstasy as he complied with Adam's moves and rolled his hips, fervently taking him in.

'Francis...' Unceasing, Adam ran his hand over the outstretched back, the calling of the hacker's name suddenly setting free an unexpected longing clenching his chest. 'Francis...'

Pritchard's moaning turned into yelling when Adam increased rhythm and pace, and soon infiltrated the tech with reckless abandon, just fucking him relentlessly, flesh penetrating flesh; over and over.

His own rise slowly advancing he let a hand trail below, the other still clasping the waist, and reached for Pritchard, enclosed him, stroking, stimulating.

'God... Jensen... I... can't...' the hacker implored in agony.

Adam knew. He was there too.

'Yes, Francis... yes...'

Under a heavy groan the tech came first, the entirety of his body jerking as the eruption broke free, every new wave squeezing tighter, painfully driving Adam out of his mind, before he exploded as well.

The world blacked out for a moment when he released his pressure into the spasming heat, shoving for more yet, straining his back while endless relief washed over him, until both of them finally relaxed and collapsed onto the sheets.

Panting and gasping in deep satisfaction they remained lying close to each other, Adam half on top of Pritchard, one hand still fondling his dick, and taking in the very present scent of sweat and sex.

'Francis...' he whispered in long hair, the response tender.

'Jensen...'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random Jensard thoughts:
> 
> ‘Adam?’ the female voice brought him to a halt as he was leaving his office, heading towards the stairs. Turning around, he recognized the blonde strategic procurement manager.
> 
> ‘Yeah, what is it, Nicole?’
> 
> ‘I’m sorry, I know it’s no concern of mine, actually,’ the woman came approaching, somewhat hesitant. ‘But the employees are talking and I… I… Is it true? Are you and Pritchard…?’
> 
> So, the rumors were spreading already. Adam drew a calming breath.
> 
> ‘You’re right, it is no concern of yours.’
> 
> ‘So, it is true!’ Her eyes widened in disbelief. ‘But why, for crying out loud? Why him?’
> 
> And not you? Adam didn’t voice the thought.
> 
> ‘Because,’ he emphasized, trying to withhold his growing annoyance, ‘he’s not obtrusive, clingy or possessive. He doesn’t want me to be neither his personal hero nor a victim in need of salvation. With him I can be who I am. Now, if you’ll excuse me, we got work to do.’
> 
> Having stated his position, he left her standing and resumed his way down to the Tech Lab.


	3. A Night to Remember 3/3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #angst and feels #hurt/comfort

The first thing on Pritchard's mind when he slowly emerged from sleep’s velvet embrace was the question if last night had been nothing but a dream; an exciting, yet unbelievable dream.

The answer, however, was apparent with his body still being sore and somewhat exhausted.

It really did happen. Pritchard and Jensen had fucked their brains out all night long. And not just once, but... what, three times? Four? Pritchard couldn't remember clearly. He only felt that deep satisfaction surging throughout his entire being.

He never would have imagined. Not with Jensen. Not after he'd tried to keep the security chief at distance for so long, always despising himself for that lasting desire he'd felt for him from the very first moment on. Not even when their relationship began to grow more and more familiar after Jensen's near death experience and modification, and the following crisis they'd been through together.

Pritchard just didn't think it possible the ex-cop could ever be attracted to him. But he was, as he'd proven so readily last night, initiating their interaction and not getting enough of it; craving and savoring, fierce, yet tender.

Pritchard could still feel Jensen's hands on his skin, the grip around his dick and the magnitude invading his rear. He could still hear both their groaning and panting, could taste their kisses, smell the sex.

As a reaction to the intense memories his body began to electrify all over, stomach tingling, breath quickening and blood massing in his groin, until he was completely horny again.

Half trying to relax, half eager to get a glimpse of Jensen sleeping he rolled around, having a look beside him. He found the space vacated, though, cold, the white sheets folded back. Jensen was gone.

The unexpected sight caught Pritchard off-guard and an all too familiar feeling of disappointment clenched his chest before he managed to call himself down. Too late.

Of course, Jensen was gone. Why, the hell, would he stick around? He got what he came for. And Pritchard wasn't exactly the most pleasant company, anyway. He knew that. He chose it. So why would anyone else choose to stay by his side?

He'd been a fool for hoping!

The cruel facts, meant to rationalize the pain away, inevitably resulted in bitter self-loathing instead, threatening to tear him apart when all of a sudden a clanking sound from somewhere in the apartment reached his ear.

Startled, Pritchard forgot his agitation in a moment, held his breath and listened closer. There it was again. Could it be...

Curious, but wary he wrapped the sheet around his body, got up and tiptoed on bare feet towards the living room where he came to a halt, surprised by the scene unfolding before his eyes.

In the American kitchen across the room Jensen stood there at the stove, topless, back turned to him, a towel over his shoulder, and bustling about with a pan. The bar table in the middle of the cooking area had been cleaned and set up with plates, mugs, juice and toast; a warm, delicious scent lingering in the air.

Taken aback Pritchard took a step into the living room, staring at the security chief in utter disbelief.

'You're still here...' Only once the words had left his lips he realized he’d voiced his astonishment aloud, causing Jensen to turn around.

'Why wouldn't I?' he asked, arching an eyebrow.

The pure innocence of the reply made Pritchard feel like an idiot for his emotional outburst earlier, so he instinctively resorted to offense.

'And what is that supposed to be?' he gestured at the prepared table. 'Compensation for services provided?'

Jensen's expression dropped as the biting remark hit home.

'I thought... breakfast. And... more of an appreciation.'

Feeling like a complete asshole now, Pritchard awkwardly closed in another two steps, struggling for some kind of amends.

'I... Wait a minute, are those eggs I'm smelling? I had no idea I still had eggs.' Gladly sidetracked he covered the remaining distance to further inspect the goods on the table. 'And orange juice? Toast?'

'You didn't,' Jensen faced back to the stove and continued to stir the sizzling eggs.

'So, you went shopping?' Pritchard couldn't quite believe it.

'Store's just around the corner,' Jensen shrugged it away, switched off the heat and came over to fill the plates with fluffy looking scrambled eggs.

Pritchard had no idea how to react as he watched Jensen cleaning out the pan, putting it away and returning with a pot of freshly brewed coffee, a warm wave of affection surging through his chest. This was the nicest thing anyone had ever done for him.

And with that thought he suddenly became aware of the messy appearance he was putting on display right now; ruffled, unshaven, naked beneath the sheet and a boner on the rise again he only hoped was well concealed by the folds of the white fabric.

'Come on, sit,' Jensen invited and settled himself on one of the two stools, oblivious of Pritchard's embarrassment.

'I... ah... prefer to stand for another moment, thank you,' Pritchard stalled, a blush entering his cheeks.

Jensen threw him a puzzled look, followed by an amused smirk twitching over his lips as he reached for the pot.

‘Here, have some coffee,’ he offered a distraction and filled him up.

The strong aroma of the fresh coffee, toast and eggs indeed reminded Pritchard of how starved he was, and changing its priorities his body relaxed enough for him to manage sitting down.

He still felt uncomfortable and didn't dare look up at Jensen, knowing he would immediately recall last night's events. So, he kept his eyes on the table, added the usual amount of sugar into his coffee and grabbed a fork to have a taste of the eggs.

They were as fluffy and delicious as they looked.

'I had no idea you were a damn cook,' Pritchard uttered with his mouth full and glanced up at the security chief, completely forgetting his intent to avoid any eye contact.

'It's just eggs,' Jensen trivialized and had a sip of his coffee. 'Besides, I was in a long-term relationship, remember?'

'Don't make me,' Pritchard snubbed and re-focused on his meal. Megan Reed was the last thing he wanted to think about right now. That manipulating, lying bitch had never been good for Adam Jensen.

However, there was another cue left to discuss. Relationship. Sooner or later they had to clear the air about what happened between them. And how to proceed from now on.

Pritchard cleared the plate first, though, and emptied half of his coffee before he mustered the courage to raise this particular subject.

'So, are we going to talk about last night, or what?' Clinging to the coffee, he lifted his head.

'What's there to talk about?' Jensen paused eating and gave him a clueless look. 'I mean, it was... exquisite...' A fond smile flashed over his lips.

'Don't play dumb with me,' Pritchard retorted, trying to ignore Jensen's reaction. At least they were on the same page with that. 'How are we going to deal with this?’

‘What do you mean?’

He seriously had no idea?

‘What do you think, I mean? We fucked our brains out last night. Don’t you agree this calls for some clarification?’

'Does it?'

'Of course, it does!' Pritchard's patience snapped. 'It changes everything!'

'I don't see how, exactly,' Jensen shook his head. 'We work together, we spend time together, now we slept together. Even though I don’t mind having more of that, it doesn't change how I feel about you.’

A searing pain cut into Pritchard’s heart as he tried to process Jensen’s statement. So, this had been nothing but a meaningless fuck, after all?

'Look,' Jensen drew a deep breath when he noticed the disappointment he'd caused. 'Obviously, this whole situation is as unexpected for me as it is for you, but we both aren't the types for holding hands in public, flowers and candy on Valentine's or reading love poetry to each other. We don't need to classify this relationship. All I want is to be with you, and we're already doing that, always have. So, why don't we just roll with it from here on?'

Pritchard felt his heart skip a beat upon those words.

'So, you really want to...?'

'If that's what you want.'

'And what about work?' Pritchard wasn't ready to admit he always did. 'People will notice, you know, and they'll talk.'

'So, let them talk,' Jensen shrugged.

'You don't mind?'

'No, do you?'

Though the thought of everybody knowing was damn tempting, Pritchard realized he wanted to keep this treasure all to himself for a while longer.

'Let's not shout it from the rooftops just yet, see how it’s going first.'

'Fine with me,' Jensen agreed without hesitation and cast him an endearing smile which set Pritchard's blood on fire once again.

'I'm gonna take a shower,' he jumped from his seat and turned towards the bathroom, but stopped on the door sill when Jensen didn’t make a move. 'You coming?'


	4. Two is Company 1/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> X-mas Eve at Sarif Industries...  
> (inspired by my Babel Demise series)
> 
> #hurt/comfort

Adam found his assumption confirmed when he approached the tech lab, carrying a bottle of Tango Foxtrott and two glasses in his hands. Pritchard was indeed still there, regardless of the date and current time of the day.

The light illuminating the lab and a good part of the otherwise darkened second floor of Sarif Industries Headquarters shone brightly, and Adam could see the tech through the large window panes, sitting on the floor next to his couch and tinkering with some unidentifiable computer device.

For the blink of a moment Adam allowed himself to wonder what exactly had driven him here in the first place, but he shrugged the thought away as quick as it had emerged and pushed the door open, watching Pritchard jolt at the unexpected noise.

'What the hell...? Jensen!' he cursed as he turned his head, looking at the disturber with an annoyed scowl. 'Don't sneak up on me like that! What are you doing here, anyway? It's Christmas Eve. Shouldn't you be someplace else, pretending to be happy?'

'Not in the mood for pretense,' Adam responded and stepped over to the couch where he settled himself, put the glasses down on a nearby cabinet and in each poured a generous shot from the whisky bottle. 'Besides, I could ask you the same.' He offered Pritchard the drink.

The tech took it without hesitation.

'Same reason, I guess,' mumbling, he stared into the amber liquid for a second before he downed the strong spirit in one go. Holding out the glass, demanding an immediate refill, he picked up the device he'd dropped and had a scrutinizing look at it. 'You're lucky it's not broken.'

'You mean, more than it already was?' Adam couldn't help but make a teasing remark, while he filled Pritchard up again.

'I'm trying to fix it,' the tech grumbled back.

'What is it, anyway?' Adam leant forward to have a closer look at the complex electronics cramped into a black, plastic casing the size of a hand.

'I doubt, you'd understand,' Pritchard stonewalled, eyes still on the gadget.

'Try me,' Adam insisted nonetheless.

The tech drew a resigning breath.

'It's an old handheld gaming device, if you must know. I was kinda obsessed with those back in the day.'

Adam could feel a smirk flash his lips, but he kept quiet and just had a sip from his drink as well.

'Go on, laugh,' Pritchard dared upon the silence. 'I'm probably wasting my time with it, anyway.'

'Don't see anything to laugh about,' Adam pointed out and meant it. 'You want to fix it, you go ahead and fix it.'

The tech cast a puzzled look up at him, then put the device away and rose from the floor to join Adam on the couch, glass in his hand.

The moment Pritchard made himself comfortable Adam could feel the tension he was carrying around all day leave him. As if the reduced distance to the tech filled him with a certain ease all of a sudden.

'So,' Pritchard spoke up again and emptied his glass a second time. 'Since we're obviously both having our reasons to be here, alone on Christmas Eve, tell me your most shitty Christmas experience.'

Adam wasn't exactly eager to comply with Pritchard's proposal, but if there ever was a time and place to share something like this, it was here, now and with him.

'You first,' he charged though, emptied his own glass and refilled them both.

'Why me?'

'It was your idea.'

Pritchard grimaced his discontent, but gave in.

'Ok, our family dog died. Horribly. Your turn.'

'Come on, Pritchard, no fairy tales,' Adam saw straight through the fabrication. 'I bet my CASIE you never even had a dog.'

'Damn you,' the tech hissed and downed another glass. 'I should've known.'

'Yeah, you should've.' Adam followed his example, bracing himself for his own memories, and helped them to yet another refill.

'Alright,' Pritchard caved and paused a moment to gather himself, blushing in discomfort, then pointed at the gaming device lying on the floor. 'It was actually this. I wished so hard to get one, I downright begged for it. You know what I got instead? A code of civil law.' He gave a sarcastic snort. 'Not that my folks didn't have the money, they just didn't care. Two weeks later I was caught while trying to steal one on my own.'

'I'm sorry, Francis.'

As trivial as this story may have been, it cut directly in Adam's heart. Pritchard's voice mirrored just as much disappointment and pain as it mirrored disdain and scorn for his family.

'Yeah.' They both drank again. 'Now you tell.'

Adam took a deep breath.

'Dad was away on duty, and mom somehow managed to mess up her meds. She tried to slash her wrists with a kitchen knife.'

'Shit, Jensen.' Pritchard's head jerked around, eyes wide, fixating on Adam.

'Ambulance came in time, took her away.' Adam made an attempt to shrug it off. 'She lived.'

'Fuck,' Pritchard shook his head in disbelief. 'That's seriously messed up.'

Adam didn't answer and simply gulped down the shot of whisky, finally noticing its effect.

'Ok, you win.'

'This wasn't a competition, Francis,' Adam reminded him.

'I know... Still...'

'It doesn't matter,' Adam insisted. 'We both got reason enough...'

'Yeah, you're probably right.'

Being at a loss for words they went quiet, just drank on and cherished the given company in mutual silence.

 

A few hours later Adam woke up from a very welcome, alcohol induced haze and found himself sitting on the couch inside the tech lab, its lights dimmed sometime during the night.

Right next to him Pritchard leant slumped against his shoulder, still sleeping and mumbling something incoherent as Adam shifted into a more comfortable position. He couldn't help but smile as he watched the tech dreaming, face relaxed and the hair somewhat messed up.

Careful not to wake him Adam freed his arm from Pritchard's weight and placed it on the back rest of the couch, allowing the other to lean against his chest instead.

It felt good, even right somehow. And with a deep sense of serenity, the nearby scent of Pritchard's presence and both their heartbeats in his ear Adam let himself fall back to sleep again.


	5. Hedgehog's Dilemma (Two is Company 2/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is rather a third chapter to 'Two is Company'.  
> The 'second' is a comic page made by my dear friend Aledbr and still can be found [here](http://aledbr.tumblr.com/post/155096608875/based-on-this-beautiful-piece-my-dearest-friends)
> 
> #angst and feels #hurt/comfort

Adam woke from a stir nearby, someone leaning against his chest, moving.

He remembered quickly. Pritchard. Christmas Eve. They were talking, drank and fell asleep on the couch.

‘Jensen? Are you awake?’ Pritchard’s muffled voice sounded somewhere beneath his chin.

Eyes still closed, Adam responded only with a low hum, not wanting to disturb the moment. He just wanted to stay as they were for a while longer. He hadn’t been this much at ease for ages.

‘Why are we snuggling?’ The tech didn’t seem to share the sensation.

Adam had no answer on hand; instead, a question arose. Was that what they were doing? Snuggling?

He made a quick analysis of their situation. It was warm and comfortable, Pritchard close, huggled to his side, Adam’s arm put around him. Yeah, this could be interpreted as “snuggling”, indeed. As to “why” Adam hadn’t the slightest idea.

‘I don’t know,’ he finally replied. ‘We drank, we fell asleep...’

Only then he noticed the tech’s rising tension, his body gradually stiffening, breath and heartbeat accelerating. He was trembling.

‘Pritchard?’ Adam asked with growing worry and opened his eyes.

At the sound of his name the tech petrified all of a sudden and rigidly sat up, freeing himself from Adam’s embrace, and whatever had covered them slipped to the ground.

‘I’m sorry, Jensen, I...’ For a second it seemed the next word got stuck in his throat. ‘...can’t...’

And with that he leapt to his feet, turned the corner of  the couch and downright fled the room without uttering another word.

Taken aback and left alone in confusion, Adam watched him pass the windows of the tech lab and hurry towards the stairs where he vanished from his view.

What, the hell, had happened just now?

Struggling to come up with a reasonable cause his eyes caught sight of the clothing that had kept both of them warm during the night; a brown coat, somewhat familiar, lying on the ground. Adam leant forward and picked it up to have a closer look at it. Women’s size, he noticed. And as he turned it around, he found a note with a short message on the back.

_Merry Christmas_

_xx_

_Faridah_

From out of nowhere Adam felt the words cut deep into his heart, a sudden pain clench his chest with a merciless grip.

What, the hell, was he doing?

On the spur of the moment he put the coat away, jumped up and left the office, rushing after Pritchard.

Once he reached the stairs he had no clue where the tech might have gone and asked the security on duty if they’d seen him. Yes, below, they directed. Down on the first floor a busy janitor was able to further point Adam towards the men's room.

As he entered the area behind the stairs Adam briefly activated his SMART vision and verified someone being present inside the restroom, supporting themselves with both hands on the sink.

Careful not to spook the tech any more than he was already Adam pushed the door open and found him there standing in front of the deactivated mirror, back turned on him, head hanging, tab running.

'Pritchard?' Adam asked quietly and saw the other wince at the call before he managed to give a response.

'Go away,' the tech tried to chase him off, voice croaky.

Adam hesitated, uncertain how to react.

'Hey, I don't know wh--'

'It's always the same with you, isn't it?' Pritchard tensed up and lifted his head, but kept staring straightforward, speaking to the otherwise empty room instead. 'Whenever I turn around you're there, annoying and aggravating the hell out of me. You're driving me insane! So, if you would just give me a break, for fuck's sake...'

The icy pain cutting into Adam's chest intensified, deepened by the sight of the trembling tech still facing away.

'I'm sorry, Francis, I didn't know you felt so--'

'Don't call me that, goddammit!' Pritchard howled in obvious disarray. 'Just get out! Leave me be!'

For a second Adam was about to comply, not wanting to further force his presence on the agitated tech; but some unfamiliar impulse held him back.

'No,' he mumbled and before he knew what he was doing shut the door to ensure a little bit of privacy.

Then he slowly closed in on Pritchard, with every step watching him shiver even more until he came to a halt right in his back.

'Get out...' the tech squeezed between gritted teeth, hands clenched into tight fists. 'Get out. Get out. Get out.'

'No...' Adam repeated and grabbed for the other's shoulders, causing him to cringe and jerk around, vigorously trying to shake off the grip Adam was unwilling to let go.

'Don't...' Pritchard gasped, eyes wide and plain panic written all over his face. 'Don't you dare... Don't you...' He braced his fists against Adam's chest, like wanting to shove him away, but couldn't muster the will to do so. '...not unless you mean it...'

The whisper dying on his lips carried just as much agony as there lay hope within.

The moment froze to a small eternity, while Adam struggled to process the tech's premise, drowning in those bright, grey eyes full of uncertainty and fear looking up at him.

What did he mean by...?

Then it hit him; and he finally understood. There wasn't even any doubt left anymore, the decision long made without ever realizing.

'I mean it,' Adam murmured and at that gave a promise he'd never expected to give again. ‘I do, Francis. I won't let go .'

As he heard himself say the words, he could feel his own tension wash away, replaced by something entirely different, something warm and marvelous. He laid his hand on Pritchard's face and gently let his thumb trail along the distinctive cheek bone while the tech simply stared at him in utter disbelief, heart racing, breath trembling.

Then Pritchard charged forward all of a sudden, clutched for Adam's armor and went in to seize his lips. They met halfway in a flash of excitement, hungering and longing for each other, tasting and exploring; and wanting more.

Adam pulled the tech into a close embrace, hands running all over the lean back, feeling every fiber of their bodies resonate, heartbeats in accordance while they lost themselves in this lasting kiss.

When they had to disengage to catch their breath Adam whispered in Pritchard's messed up hair.

'Come on, let's get out of here.'

Still clinging to each other, the tech just gave a single nod of consent and didn't resist as Adam led him out of the room.


	6. Just say you’ll stay until the morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Black Light novel  
> Jensen spends the night at the Rialto with Pritchard
> 
> #hurt/comfort #fluff

‘As for the sleeping arrangements,’ Pritchard concluded the short tour of the Rialto hideout for his two guests, ‘the tent is mine, obviously. And I only got one spare bed, so you need to share. Or take turns, or whatever.’

He pointed at a dark corner on the far side of his living space where a worn out mattress leaned against the wall.

Jensen shot a quick look at it, frowned and resolutely shook his head.

‘Stacks’ll get the mattress,’ he fixated on Pritchard with a stern glance. ‘The tent is big enough for two, so we are gonna share; or take turns, or whatever.’

Pritchard felt his stomach drop for a second upon Jensen’s announcement, before the anger took over, keeping him from revealing a rather embarrassing reaction.

‘What the--‘

‘Don’t be a dick about this, Pritchard,’ Jensen cut him off. ‘You know, Stacks is low on Neuropozyne and needs a lot of rest.’

‘Hey, guys,’ the heavy steeplejack brought himself in, lifting his mechanical hands in an appeasing gesture, ‘I don’t wanna cause any trouble--‘

‘You aren’t,’ Jensen reassured, his grim gaze still locked on Pritchard. ‘Our host just sometimes tends to forget the basic rules of decency.’

Pritchard barely managed to contain the heat flaring through his veins; a heat caused by Jensen’s presumptuous decision, as well as the prospect of both of them sharing a resting place. But had he ever been able to stop the ex-Security Chief once he’d set his mind on something?

‘Fine,’ Pritchard complied, snarling, and turned away to approach his workstation. ‘Sleep in the tent, then.’ He’d just have to stay up all night. Problem solved.

~

A few hours later Pritchard jerked out of a microsleep that almost had him slip off his chair. Heart pounding from the brief sensation of falling he sat up and rubbed his eyes. Damn, he was so tired he couldn’t put up with it any longer.

He cast a quick look over the dark and silent stage of the Rialto. The protocol running on the screen in front of him didn’t need any more of his attention for a while, Stacks was mildly snoring from across the space, and Jensen seemed to be sound asleep as well.

Time to wake him up, so Pritchard could take his turn.

Coming to his feet he stepped over to the tent, hunkered down and stuck his head through the opening, about to call out for Jensen. He stopped short the next moment though, as he caught sight of the peaceful expression on the other’s face.

It still was hard to believe, him being back after all this time. Pritchard even had restrained himself from accepting it when Jensen contacted him last night, torn between hope and the fear of disappointment, until they finally met face to face. The relief of seeing him was almost as unbearable as uncovering a deceit would have been.

Looking down at the familiar figure sleeping, half curled up, head resting on his arm, Pritchard felt his chest clench, and a daring thought popped into his mind.

And why not? Just for a couple of minutes. He didn’t have to know.

Careful not to wake Jensen he crawled into the tent, lay down beside him, scooched a bit closer and with his eyes shut breathed the nearby scent, felt the other’s body warmth slowly engulfing him like a blanket.

Just for a couple of minutes...

~

When Pritchard emerged from the veils of sleep he knew way more than just a couple of minutes had passed.

He also noticed he’d snuggled even closer to Jensen in the meantime. He could feel the beard prickle the skin of his forehead with every breath they took. And Jensen’s arm was wrapped around him, hand gently placed on his back.

The realization made Pritchard flinch, and he instinctively tried to back off when Jensen tightened his grip all of sudden, keeping him in place.

Oh god, he was awake?

‘Stay,’ Jensen whispered calmly in Pritchard’s hair without moving another muscle. ‘This feels nice.’

The unexpected words caused Pritchard’s heart to skip a beat and sent a tremor down his spine. But he was feeling it too, and so he finally gave in to the sensation and pressed his face against Jensen’s chest, embracing the comfort of their intimacy.

‘I never believed it, you know... You being dead,’ he quietly confessed. People had called him crazy for never giving up on Adam Jensen. It didn’t matter. He’d been called worse - and he’d been right in the end.

‘Thank you, Francis,’ Jensen’s reply was tender as his fingers brushed through Pritchard’s hair. ‘It’s good to be home.’


	7. Calling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MD inspired
> 
> #angst and feels #hurt/comfort

'Pritchard?'

Adam opened his eyes to the twilight of the apartment, looking around, half asleep.

What the fuck?

Of course, he was alone, finding himself with no one else present; especially not Pritchard. This was Prague, after all; and the tech was still back in Detroit, halfway around the globe.

He must've been dreaming. But he could have sworn he'd heard the other call out his name, the sound of his voice still echoing through Adam's mind, leaving him with a strange sensation.

Adam took a deep breath and tried to rub the confusion out of his face, checking with his cerebral clock.

It was only about an hour after dawn. He didn't have to be at the Task Force command center for another three hours, so he considered to continue napping, rolling over. But the strange restlessness that had taken hold of him didn't ease its grip. Pritchard's voice kept tugging at him from somewhere at the edge of his consciousness.

Cursing, Adam got up and out of his bed in hope a hot shower would finally quell the annoying memory. It didn't. And neither did coffee and a breakfast, nor Eliza Cassan spreading her propaganda on TV.

Dammit, what was wrong? Why couldn't he shake this feeling? He couldn't even figure out if he was worried about the hacker's safety. He just couldn't stop listening to Pritchard calling his name.

Back when they parted ways, half a year ago, they had set up a digital mailbox for each other to leave a message in case of an emergency. And Adam was actually thinking about contacting the tech. Only rationality prevented him from picking up the phone, since this wasn't an emergency, after all. It was just a dream, was it?

 

Two hours later Adam wasn’t any wiser, and his unease had grown even more. Sitting on the couch he had entered an enduring staring contest with his phone. The device was winning by default, silent, calm, patient, while his thoughts were churning like a stormy sea.

Why would he even wanna call Pritchard? Why would he urge to speak with him, hear his voice, counter his snide remarks? It didn't make any sense. What would he tell him, anyway? It had been just a dream, goddammit!

He knew, on the other hand, he wouldn't find any peace unless he took action and got it out of his mind.

Stifling a sigh and being aware of his spare time running out Adam shoved his doubts away, leant forward and reached for the phone, speed-dialing that particular number.

It rang just once, then the automated mailbox picked up without any further introduction.

'Hey, Pritchard, it's me,’ Adam spoke into the unresponsive void.

‘Jensen,' he added, as if that fact needed any confirmation. 'I…'

What now? What was he supposed to say? He still didn’t know. There was simply no reason for this call.

'Just… call me back, ok?'

No less at odds Adam left his number, disconnected and lowered the phone, feeling no resolve whatsoever.

The tech was unlikely to answer within the next few minutes - even hours. Detroit's time zone dragged six hours behind. It was right in the middle of the night there. And who knew what Pritchard was doing right now?

Adam could only wait, restrain his odd agitation - and go to work in hope it would distract him for the time being.

 

When Adam still hadn't heard from Pritchard in the evening and home again he really began to worry. The tech should have received the message by now. So why didn't he respond? Didn't he want to, or was he, perhaps, unable to? What if something had happened to him?

The thought of Pritchard being in trouble clenched his guts with an icy grip, as Adam came to realize there wasn't even another way to contact the hacker or make sure he was ok. And they were literally a world apart from each other. If something had happened to him, Adam would probably never know about it. He could lose him forever, unaware and completely oblivious.

The very possibility of that idea stirred up a nameless fear deep inside him.

What could he do? There had to be something he could do without leaving Prague, abandoning his mission. He couldn’t; not when there was so much at stake, not when he was finally in a place to get somewhere. And he didn’t know any mutual contacts to ask about Pritchard’s whereabouts…

Stopping short, Adam called himself down.

Idiot!

It was way too early to jump to conclusions. It’s just been a few hours. There could be thousands of reasons for Pritchard’s silence. Adam just didn’t know.

Yeah, but it was the not-knowing that slowly drove him insane.

 

Arguing with himself back and forth he likewise paced through his apartment for the next three hours, waiting, hoping.

If worst came to worst Adam would have to go back to Detroit and look for the tech, searching for the proverbial needle in a haystack. A fool’s errant. But it was too premature to make such a decision, right now. He had to wait at least a few days, trying to gather information in the meantime. And if every effort failed, maybe he could get some time off?

Miller would never understand.

Adam hadn’t even finished that last thought when the buzz of his phone froze him in his tracks all of a sudden.

Heart pounding and holding his breath he just stared at the device for some long seconds, barely daring to hope. Was it Pritchard? It had to be. Or was it...

It rang another time, jerking him out of his stupor, and he leapt over in a heartbeat to pick up the call.

 _Number unknown_ , Adam noticed before he put the phone to his ear.

'Pritchard?'

'Who else, did you think, it would be?' the familiar snarky voice retorted. 'You were the one wanting me to call back. So, this is me, calling back.'

'A--,' Adam had to swallow at the lump stuck in his throat. 'Are you ok?'

'Of course, I am,' Pritchard strained, then reconsidered. 'Why? Did you hear something else?'

Adam could feel a wave of relief washing over him, turning even his artificial knees to jelly.

'Goddammit, you scared me.' He let himself slump on the couch. 'Where have you been? Why didn't you call sooner?'

'What, are you my parole officer now? I had a few drinks last night and slept in, if you must know. And what do you mean by 'scared'? What is this all about?'

'I... don't know.' Adam admitted, clueless again. 'I... had a feeling.'

'Well, there's something new,' the tech remarked and let a few moments pass before he resumed. 'So, let me get this straight. You were calling me for no reason whatsoever and got all worked up because I didn't call back right away? And all of that over a ‘feeling’?'

'Pretty much, yeah.' Putting it straight made Adam feel even more like the complete idiot he was.

'Shit, Jensen, I got things to do on my own. If you don't have anything of importance to say--'

'Wait, Pritchard,’ he still couldn’t let him go so easily. ‘Can’t we... just talk for a while?'

'Why?' The tech sounded suspicious.

'I...,' - want to hear your voice.

He couldn't tell him that!

'I don't know. It's been a while. What are you doing?' Just a bit longer, come on.

'The usual,' he answered curtly, still wary.

'And you're safe?'

Pritchard hesitated again before he spoke his mind.

'Jensen, you're being weird. You sure everything is ok with you?'

Adam felt like laughing all of a sudden. Yeah, now everything was ok.

'Yeah, I'm fine. Just glad you are too.'

Once more Pritchard took his time.

'Look, Jensen, I really have some things to take care of...'

'Yeah, ok, I understand,’ Adam relented. It was pretty late already, anyway. There was just one more thing. ‘Pritchard, would you... call me from time to time, let me know you're alright?'

‘Look at that, I didn’t know you cared so much,’ the tech noted - and gave in. ‘But ok, if it makes you happy, I will call you.’

‘Thanks, Francis.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random Jensard thoughts:
> 
> P: ‘I’m not your fucking sidekick, dammit!’
> 
> J: ‘No. You’re the hero of my very own story.’


	8. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1h drabble  
> MD/BL inspired
> 
> #hurt/comfort

Adam woke from a stir right next to him, frantic movement, panting, sighing.

Rolling around he shot a glance at Pritchard, who was obviously still asleep but caught in some kind of nightmare. Cold sweat was glinting on his forehead as he kicked at the sheets, face contorted in agony and teeth grinding.

'No...' he implored invisible demons and clawed his hands into the pillow until knuckles turned white. 'No... Jensen... don't...'

'Francis?' Softly whispering Adam propped himself up on his elbow, unsure if he should wake the tech or not. It sounded like he was dreaming of Adam and wanted him to stop doing something - something hurtful.

A long wail escaped Pritchard's chest and cut deep into Adam's heart.

'Nooo...' he whimpered once more, tossing about, and tears now welled up beneath closed lids. 'Don't... die... don't... leave me behind... please... not... again...'

Adam hesitated no more. Reaching for the tech's shoulder he gently tried to pull him closer.

Pritchard, however, entangled in his visions struggled against the grip in an attempt to shake him off. Adam didn't let go.

'Pritchard.' Voice soft, he called for him. 'It's alright. It's me. I'm here.'

Moaning, Pritchard braced his clenched fists against his chest, still dreaming, still fighting the nightmare. But Adam was stronger.

Determined, he held tight and whispered calming words into brown hair sticking to clammy skin, his lips brushed soft kisses on the twitching temple.

'It's alright, Francis. I'm here. I won't go anywhere. It's alright... I'm here...'

Finally the tech was settling down, breathing heavy, but more steady, while Adam rocked the trembling body in his arms.

Soft sobs emerged from down his chest.

'Never leave me alone again...'

'I won't. I promise.'


	9. Silent Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1-2h drabble  
> Inspired by my Babel Demise series
> 
> #fluff

Adam looked up from his workstation as the door to his office was getting pushed open and Pritchard entered the room.

Of course, it had to be him; everyone else would have knocked first.

'Pritchard?' Adam prompted an explanation for his presence and unannounced disruption of Adam's work.

'Jensen,' the tech simply ignored the cue, closed the door behind him and went over to Adam's couch where he slumped into the cushions.

Adam heaved a breath in an attempt to quell the rising annoyance.

'There anything I can help you with?'

'No.' Pritchard waved him off, avoiding any eye contact.

'Then what the hell are you doing here? I have work to do.'

'You just do... whatever it is... you're doing. Don't mind me,' Pritchard dismissed as if there was absolutely nothing unusual about this visit.

'And yet, I do,' Adam remarked, glowering over while he had a closer look at the tech.

He was obviously nervous for some reason, body tense, eyes darting about the room, fingers fidgeting with a pocket secretary, knee rocking. Something had him on edge.

'You know,' Adam leant back into his chair, 'if there's something you wanna talk about...'

'Can't I just sit here in peace for a while, dammit?' Pritchard shot him a reproachful look.

This must be more serious than Adam had anticipated. Pritchard seeking comfort in Adam's company was proof enough of that. But no matter the cause, Adam knew he wouldn't get a word out of the tech unless he wanted to.

'Fine,' he gave in, sighing. 'Suit yourself. There's some beer in the fridge next to you.'

Pritchard raised a brow in surprise, but kept quiet; and after a while he even took the offer and helped himself to a drink.

About an hour passed, Pritchard just sitting there, staring out the window and sipping his beer, while he slowly seemed to calm down. Meanwhile, Adam tried to continue to work, yet couldn't help being distracted, looking up every few minutes, checking on the tech.

In the end, Pritchard just put the empty can down, got up without uttering another word and left.

A brief spark of anger flared through Adam's mind, soon to be replaced by a certain sense of amusement.

'You're welcome, Francis,' he shook his head, a smile twitching over his lips.


	10. WAU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short drabble idea for a Deus Ex/Soma crossover
> 
> #angst

The pain came and went in waves, sometimes smooth and almost bearable like a soft breeze, other times agonizing and fierce like a hurricane.

He had no idea how much time had passed. He was unable to move for a while now, and in his brighter moments he could feel the WAU slowly taking over his body and mind, not letting him die, but changing him... into something else. He even welcomed the phases when he drifted back into delusion, so the fear lost its adamant grip on him.

At least, he wasn't alone. Jensen was there the whole time. He silently stood in a corner of the dark bathroom, watching him.

At first, Frank had been talking to him, until his voice degenerated into nothing but an imcomprehensible husk before it gave out entirely. But Jensen never answered.

It didn't matter. He was there; that was enough.

 

Frank just emerged from another pain induced delirium, vision blurred and a white noise riniging in his ears.

Something was strange, though. Jensen didn't stand there in the corner like usual. He was kneeling beside him, a deeply worried look on his face. And he seemed to be saying somehing.

Frank gave it another try to beg the phantom for the sweet mercy of death. Not a sound came over his lips.

Come on, you big ape! For once, do as I say! It's easy for you, right? You've done it many times. Just get your gun out, point it at my head and pull the trigger...

Again, Jensen said something Frank couldn't hear. Then he lifted his hand and gently stroke over his head.

It hurt so much Frank wanted to scream his lungs out, but his body denied him the much desired reaction. Instead, he got sucked into an endless, black abyss.

 

When he woke the next time, Jensen was gone. The spectre watching over him all this time had vanished. And Frank was left alone in agony and without hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was part of a brainstorming among fellow Jensards  
> I swear it had a happy ending :3


End file.
